1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to applications of a mobile electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting an event prompt degree of a mobile electronic device and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, have been broadly used in our daily life along with the advancement of the mobile communication technology. Besides being used for making phone calls, an existing mobile electronic device is further integrated with many other functions, such as the functions of sending/receiving short messages and/or emails and setting alarm reminders and/or calendar reminders. When a mobile electronic device receives an incoming call, a short message, an email, an alarm reminder, a calendar reminder, or any other event, the mobile electronic device prompts its user through a ringtone or vibration. However, it may be a nuisance to other people if a user's cell phone keeps ringing or vibrating when the user is attending a conference or in a quiet environment.